


Come With Me?

by scamvnder



Category: ACIV - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you're murmuring into each others mouths with Edward :)))





	Come With Me?

Kissing Edward is a dream, you think, in more ways than one. More often than not you find yourself kissing him like it’ll be the last time, and you know it’s probably unhealthy to worry so much over the pirate but you’ve never loved anyone more than you love him. 

So you deal with the heartache, the way being with him sometimes doesn’t feel real; like he’d slip through your fingers at any time and you’re powerless to stop it, to stop him and the reckless decisions he makes. 

Which brings you to now, when you’re kissing him like he’s the sweetest tasting thing on Earth and you are just dying to drop. He had been foolish and it almost cost him his life and its like maybe if you kissed him hard enough, with enough passion he’d finally get it through his stupidly handsome head that you like him better alive. 

He’s leaning away from you and you find yourself following, whining when he begins to speak, momentarily breaking the kiss. 

“I’ve got to go, lass..” 

He’s mumbling against your lips, pressing sweet and fleeting kisses to your pouted bottom lip. He’d just got here, you didn’t want to give him up so soon, but that was the life you lived. You’re not kissing back and it makes him frown and he leans away a little further to get a better look at you. You look so sad, and it breaks his heart. 

“I’ll come back to you, I promise.”

He sounds as serious as ever, and for now you’ll just have to believe him.


End file.
